1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling ring and in particular to a unitary coupling ring for holding together the mating members of an electrical connector in a spring biased condition.
2. The Prior Art
Coupling rings are used throughout the electrical connector industry to insure that mating connector members are positively held together. The known connecting rings generally have one of two configurations, namely a screw or a bayonet configuration. The screw type are provided on one end with internal threads which are threadedly received on an externally threaded member. The bayonet type are provided with internal helical grooves for engaging fixed studs on the mating member with a simple twisting motion, which is not a complete circle. The opposite end of either type of ring is provided with an annular flange and the ring is freely rotatably mounted on one mating member. The bayonet type connectors are usually used for quick disconnect arrangements while the screw threaded type are used for positive engagement between connectors. An example of a bayonet type coupling ring can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,574 and an example of a screw type coupling ring can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,844.
There are times when it is desirable to have a resilient biasing of the connector members together. In the past this has been accomplished by forming a cylindrical coupling body and inserting a plurality of spring means, such as washers, therein. This type of assembly, however, is quite complex and expensive. An example of this type of coupling ring assembly may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,373.